reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Curtis Malloy
Moira Calthorpe (lover) Unnamed wife |occupation = Sheriff |voice = Arthur Gerunda |weapon = Cattleman Revolver Bolt Action Rifle Double-barreled Shotgun Carbine Repeater |aka = }} Sheriff Curtis Malloy is a minor character featured in Red Dead Redemption 2 and Red Dead Online. History Background The sheriff of Valentine, Curtis Malloy seems to take his job seriously and appears to be a just and law-abiding man who wants to keep his territory safe. He is aware of the many issues around the town and manages to maintain order for the most part. He employs several deputies, all of whom who similarly take their job seriously and act professionally. Sheriff Malloy had a romantic affair with a married woman named Moira Calthorpe and can be seen talking to her on a few occasions. Events of Red Dead Online The protagonist first encounters Sheriff Malloy at Painted Sky ranch, where is seen speaking with Clinton Arnsdale. Disgruntled with his unfortunate refusal to recover stolen property from Bob Crawfish, Clinton quickly turns to the protagonist and their posse to do so in his stead. Malloy expresses that they should proceed with caution but is ultimately unable to prevent the group from dealing with the situation by any means they see fit. If the player has chosen to be honorable, they will later meet Sheriff Malloy in his office at Valentine where he will be arguing with Marshal Tom Davies. With an incarcerated Alfredo Montez claiming his gang will stop at nothing to break him free, Malloy will reluctantly agree with the outlaw and advocate for his release in exchange for hopefully preventing the impending attack. However, Marshal Davies abruptly executes Montez in his cell, much to his astonishment. After the Marshal successfully repels the raid alongside the combined efforts of the posse of gunslingers and citizens of Valentine, Sheriff Malloy subsequently thanks and rewards them for saving the town. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 The player can collect two bounties from him: Benedict Allbright and Ellie Anne Swan. After the latter is delivered to him, Sheriff Malloy says that he will take a break from posting bounties in order to take care of law and order on the streets. Aside from this, the player can also turn in the Killer Prostitute to him. He is grateful and will reward the player $12 for their efforts. Sometime later, she is publicly hanged in the town, and Sheriff Malloy announces her crimes on the gallows before ordering the floor to be released. Additionally, the player can also take the serial killer Edmund Lowry Jr. to him. When Edmund is untied, Malloy takes him into a jail cell, but Edmund attacks him. With Sheriff Malloy on the ground trying to defend himself, the player can kill Edmund and be rewarded $20 by Curtis, or refrain from doing anything, in which case, Sheriff Malloy eventually manages to kill Lowry Jr. himself, and the player will not be rewarded with anything. At some point, he can also be heard having an argument with Moira on the second floor of the sheriff's office, where she demands an end to their relationship and continually insults him. Sounds of someone being strangled can be heard in the room immediately thereafter and Moira is not seen again, suggesting that Sheriff Malloy killed her. Curtis Malloy maintains his position as Valentine's sheriff by 1907. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 * "Good, Honest, Snake Oil" * "American Dreams" * Bounty Hunting ;Red Dead Online * "The Right Side of the Tracks" * "Bring a Goddamn Posse" * Bounty Hunting Character Personality Curtis Malloy has a rough exterior with a no-nonsense and somewhat vengeful attitude towards others, whether it be lawbreakers in the town or a lover trying to break up with him. He is generally strict and unsympathetic to others, becoming irritated if the player follows him or goes near him and remorselessly executing the Killer Prostitute, seeing it as nothing more than his duty to the town. However, Malloy can also be kind and grateful at times, thanking Tom Davies and the others for saving the town, voluntarily giving the player money for turning in the Killer Prostitute, as well as giving the player money, and being very thankful, for saving him from Edmund Lowry Jr. Appearance He has a Nevada hat and in his face, there are multiple scars, he also has a long mustache. He wears a white shirt and on top of the shirt a blue wool vest with a golden clock chain hanging from it, and on top of all that a trench coat with the sheriff badge in the area of the heart. He also has a leather belt with a leather holster, some grey corduroy trousers and a pair of simple leather shoes. By 1907, he appears to have gone grey and has more facial hair, sporting a thicker mustache and a beard. Trivia * He has two family members named Molly and Victoria (Victoria was his mother, as stated on her tombstone), who passed away. Their graves can be found by the Valentine church. * Unlike most other NPCs, Malloy's appendages cannot be shot off. * During the killer prostitute random event if the player enters the sheriff's office to report the prostitute sometimes Sheriff Malloy and his Deputy will be sitting in the same chair but only one of them will respond to the player and they will have the same voice. * After completing a Bounty Mission in Red Dead Online, Malloy can be found sitting at his desk. Navigation de:Curtis Malloy es:Curtis Malloy Category:Characters in Redemption 2 Category:Characters in Online